Minefields
by LapizLasuli
Summary: Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi. Ask and you shall receive. Fluff, post Sona, alternative reality.


**Title: **Minefields  
**Characters: **Michael Scofield, Sara Tancredi  
**Summary: **Ask and you shall receive.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **Alternative Reality. Post-Sona. Fluff.  
**Disclaimer: **Prison Break? Still not mine.

* * *

He watched the frown cross her face in the mirror as she turned and inspected her image. _'No, no, no... Please, don't- '_

"Michael, do you think..."

_'Crap.'_

"...I've put on weight? This feels tighter- Michael!"

"Mmm..."

"Mmm? That's your reply?"

"Uh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did- "

"You were all attention a minute ago."

"The putting-on-lipstick minute ago?"

"What is it with guys and putting on lipstick?" she asked, exasperated.

He rocked back on his heels, grinning. "Well, I can't speak for all guys, but I've never put on any..."

"Oh, ha, smart-ass! It's a mystery you survived two prisons with your teeth intact..." She retrieved her lipstick, quickly re-touched her lips, before twisting it closed, and smoothly running her tongue along her teeth. "Seriously, what?" She met his gaze in the mirror, her eyes limpid and ingenuous.

"Wow. That encore just for me?" he enquired, blandly. "Honestly, I can't begin to fathom the appeal..."

She smirked. "Back to my other question- "

"The one I didn't hear?"

"Do you think I've put on weight?" she repeated, eyes narrowed.

"You look lovely."

He watched the slight smile, the raised eyebrow. "Sweet, Michael. But that wasn't my question."

"No. But it's my answer."

"To a simple yes or no question?"

_'Simple? Yeah, right!' _"Yes or no questions are seldom simple - black and white, yes - simple, no. And we both know life is mostly shades of grey."

"So now I'm grey? As well as fat."

"Did I say you were fat?"

"You didn't say I wasn't."

"You didn't ask me if I thought you were. See? Not simple - loaded! Wait, no, not loaded, more like a land mine. You step on it, you hear it, you know what's coming. And your only option is to do nothing, delay. Cause moving in any direction? Boom..."

"Interesting analogy. You know what else is interesting? That men _hear_ 'weight' and translate it as 'fat'."

"Maybe because that's what women mean when they _say_ it? And I didn't- "

"So, 'you look lovely' wasn't your 'do nothing' option?"

"Well, partly. But that doesn't make it any the less true. Lean. Lush. You're always lovely. Doesn't matter how much weight you put on- "

"So, I have put on."

"Well, you did say yourself that your clothes are tighter."

"I thought you weren't paying attention."

"Now_ that_ was delaying. And you were too thin, before. But none of that's really important, anyway, because- "

"Hah, easy for you to say! Look at you - you don't change. If we had an attic, I'd be suspicious."

He grinned and moved to stand behind her. "Sara, what's going on?" He stared at their reflection, eyes speculative. "It's not because of a certain upcoming event- "

"Don't start..."

He looped his arms around her waist and teased, "Because they say it's the new- Ow! Okay, okay..." He continued, seriously, "Sara, I meant it- "

She reached behind to cup his cheek, fingers brushing the freshly shaven skin. "It's okay, Michael."

"No, obviously, it isn't." He drew her back against him, then lifted his hands, drifting them down from the chestnut crown of her head, past her shoulders, over her breasts and waist, before resting them on her hips. "All of this? It's always been the icing, Sara. I won't deny I love it - you know how much I love sugar! - but it's the cake it covers that I live for. Rich, dense and layered, spicy, not too sweet. The icing- "

"Michael, don't," she cut in, eyes bright.

" -may change. Thick, thin, plain, coloured - doesn't matter - it's all sweet, and covering my cake."

She sniffed slightly and cleared her throat. "So, now I'm dessert?"

"Fruit cake. A nutty one."

"Well. At least, I'm not apple pie."

He snorted into her neck, shoulders shaking. "You know, you never did answer if you were a good girl or a bad girl..."

"Do you want to let's blow dinner?"

"Can I be dinner?"

"As long as I'm dessert."

"Always."

She turned around, reaching for his shirt buttons. "So... That bit about being grey?"

"Mmm... Ow!"

_---------------------- _

_One day you'll understand how much you have me;  
one day you'll realise we have it easy.  
If an expression of love is what you need to believe,  
all I can offer you is me.  
I'm all I can offer you, right now._

- OpShop, _One Day_

---------------


End file.
